raphael and mona lisa's first time
by sims44888
Summary: raphael and mona lisa decided to share their first moment together as a married couple


a beautiful night in new York city, and there was a penthouse where one of the members of tmnt, Raphael, and his beautiful wife, Mona Lisa, live. raphael was looking at the stars, thinking about how his life lead to this, married to a sexy salamandrian. mona walked up to him thinking he was having a problem and asked, "what's the matter raphael", he replied, "everything is fine mona, i was enjoying the view from here". mona was a little skeptical, "are you sure", "sorry, i was just thinking about my father", he replied, "don't worry, some people miss their family, but will always have each other to the very end, hrocka hrocka", she replied back. Raphael and mona kissed each other on the lips and got up at the same time kissing still , and a very tender thought popped up in her head and said to her reptilian husband, "do you wanna have some 'fun' raphael", "you mean...", he tried to reply but she shushed him out of love in non verbal saying for yes. mona pulled raphael into the house and kissed him on the lips and raph responded by doing the same same as they embraced and kissed for a while, then mona pushed raph on the bed and got on top of him, she took of his belt holding his weapons, the sai, and left his red mask on thinking raphael wouldn't be there still. they sat up and raphael took mona's shirt of seeing her shiny metal bra and then took her pants off seeing her metalic panties, they kissed until raphael took mona's metal bikini off seeing her naked as he was. they kissed even more until mona laid on her back and lifted her legs and spreads them a little wide while raphael got on top of her gently and kissed her from head to toe as mona giggled wanting raphael to lick her nether regions. he gripped onto her legs and gently licked her lower region, she softly moaned as her muscular green husband licked her nether regions, "ah ah ah oh raph yeah", raphael was suprised, normally mona says his full name, but she was so aroused, she said his short name. mona kicked her legs wildy as raph licked her region, he stopped and got up to kiss mona on the lips, they rolled onto raphael's back and mona did the same thing to him as she wanted to lick the part of his shell between his legs. mona lisa hoped that raphael stayed calm as she licked his nether regions, and she wasn't disappointed as raphael kept his cool as she licked his region. she stopped and gave his nether region a kiss, then to raph, they held their kiss for a minute, until they started to sweat. mona and raph saw their sweat going off each other, so they got up and went to the bathtub/shower in the bathroom to continue their love making. they both knew they're both cold blooded and knew their body temperature is important, but they knew the most important thing that they needed was each other. when they got to the bathroom, they got into the bathtub/shower and turn the water on, and continued making love. mona turned around and as she slouched, she stook her rear end at raphael and he got behind her and started humping her. raphael massaged her shoulders and pumping into her as the water rained on them, she started moaning loudly, "ah yeah yeah oh oh oh yeah, *other moaning*". raphael suddenly started pumping harder and faster, he was scared that he might be hurting her wife, but mona started screaming in joy, "oh ah yes oh ah fuck me harder raphael fuck me harder". raphael was shocked at mona cursing in relief and loved when he was going harder and faster into her, but raphael started to breathe heavily and mona liked it, then she turned around to face raphael, then he picked her up and started banging her her against the wall. "ohh ahhh yeah yeahh ohh fuck fuck fuck yeah raphael", she moaned as raphael pumped into her special place, he lowered her back to the ground and then they got on the bottom of the tub and he let mona bounce on him. she put her hands on his cheeks pulling in raphael for another kiss, she moaned as loudly as she could, " ah ah ah yes fuck fuck fuck yeah yeah yeah give it give it to me raphael fucking give it to me you hot fucking devil", raphael was even more surprised at her wanting himnto give it his all, so they rolled around again and started to pump everything he had into her wife. they grabbed each other's face and kissed each other while their hips were bumping into each other at the same time, they finally moaned loudly together, "ah ahh ohh oh", as they spilled into each other. raphael turned the shower off and carried mona into the bedroom and set her down carefully onto the bed as his region was still in her region, and pulled out of mona as he got onto his back and mona laid next to him cuddling him as he pulled the covers over them. mona said, "raphael, you were amazing, I've never felt so alive", he responded, " you were more incredible", " thanks for the experience, this was our first time", "yeah, i guess it was", "i love you raphael, hrocka hrocka" she said kissing raphael on the cheek, "i love you too mona lisa", he replied as they kissed each other on the lips one more time as they fell into a deep sleep without their clothes on as mona laid her head onto raphael never wanting a beautiful moment like that to end as they just had sex for the first time ever in their lives.


End file.
